jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lodowa Smoczyca/Od początku
'' ''Informacje: * Nowe smoki, postacie itp. *''' Będę pisała z różnych perspektyw''' * Rozdziały będą się pojawiały nie regularnie * Valki nie porwał smok, Stoick jest * Postacie mogą mieć (troszkę) zmieniony charakter * Pogrubiony tekst to informacje ode mnie * Pochyły tekst to język smoków * Proszę o wyrozumiałość – to moje pierwsze opowiadanie ' ' Zapraszam do czytania! ' ' =Rozdział I= '' '' Perspektywa Melody ' ' Do mojego pokoju na poddaszu wpadł pierwszy promień słońca. Otworzyłam oczy i popatrzyłam przez okno na zegarek (czyt. Słońce). Była już 8.45 . Szybko wstałam i ubrałam się. Zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. Przy stole siedział już wódz Berk, Stoick, wraz z Czkawką – jego synem i żoną - Valką. Przywitali się ze mną i zaprosili do stołu. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich. Po śniadaniu Stoick zapytał mnie: - Melody, czy mogłabyś pomóc Pyskaczowi w kuźni? – oczywiście zgodziłam się. A i tak w ogóle to ja nie jestem córką wodza, tylko sierotą. Tak – sierotą. Moi rodzice ... No cóż nie pamiętam ich. Podobno wikingowie z Berk znaleźli mnie w lesie i żona wodza, Valka zaopiekowała się mną. Moją jedyną rodziną jest rodzina Czkawki, a on sam jest dla mnie jak starszy brat. Bądź co bądź, ale jestem od niego młodsza o rok. On ma 12 lat, a ja – 11. Mam czarne, długie włosy i szafirowo – szmaragdowe oczy. Jednym słowem – morskie. Mnóstwo chłopaków podkochuje się we mnie (nie pytajcie skąd to wiem). Ciągle próbują mnie zaprosić na spacer i tak dalej. Moją najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Astrid. Chociaż jest harda i wojownicza dogadujemy się. Ja jestem spokojna i czasami jak Smark ją rozzłości to tylko ja umiem ją uspokoić. Jest bardziej wysportowana ode mnie, ale w strzelaniu z łuku nie umie mi dorównać. Często okazuje się, że strzelam z niego lepiej od dorosłych. Na Berk dość często napadają smoki. Wszyscy, łącznie z Czkawką, który jest chudy i słaby pomagają walczącym. To znaczy: po pierwsze prawie wszyscy, a po drugie – oni po prostu gaszą pożary. Ja, według wodza, nie mogę brać wtedy udziału w walce bo „Pyskaczowi jest potrzebny ktoś do pomocy”. Podejrzewam jednak, że on po prostu się boi – że coś sknocę albo zrobię jakieś głupstwo. No a poza tym – ja po prostu nie umiem skrzywdzić nawet muchy. No dobra, skłamałam. Umiem i to dość mocno. Jak Smark jest zbyt natrętny to daję mu z Astrid taki łomot, że ... Raz nawet jego rodzice go nie poznali. No, a wracając do smoków to my (to znaczy wikingowie i smoki) się po prostu nienawidzimy. Nawet już nie wiadomo dlaczego. - „Po prostu one kradną nam jedzenie, więc je zabijamy” – taką odpowiedź ciągle dostaję od wodza, ale według mnie to każdy wiking mógłby coś takiego zrobić. Na przykład Szpadka z Mieczykiem ciągle coś kradną i niszczą, a jakoś jeszcze żyją. No, ale mniejsza z tym. Po śniadaniu poszłam do Pyskacza. - O cześć, Melody – przywitał się ze mną kowal. - Cześć – uśmiechnęłam się do niego. – Mogę coś zrobić? - Jasne. Wykujesz 8 sztyletów? Nie odpowiedziałam mu, tylko zabrałam się do pracy. Ostrożnie uformowałam sztylet i przeczepiłam go do – zrobionej przeze mnie – zdobionej rączki. Obejrzałam swoje dzieło. Metalowe ostrze było starannie zaostrzone, a rączka była zdobiona w złote i srebrne pasy. To jak na razie mój najlepszy sztylet. Po chwili zabrałam się za robienie pozostałej broni. Po 2 godzinach pokazałam broń Pyskaczowi. - Są bardzo ładne – powiedział z uznaniem. – Jak ty tak szybko to zrobiłaś i tak pięknie? Ja nawet 4 mieczy nie wykułem. - Praktyka – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. – Dla kogo one są? - Stoick, Sączyślin, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączysmark, Astrid, Czkawka i Śledzik. Szybko rozniosłam mieczyki i wróciłam do domu. Zbliżała się pora obiadu, więc pomogłam Valce z obiadem. Już zamierzaliśmy zabrać się do jedzenia, gdy rozległ się ryk rogu. Oznaczało to jedno: zbliżały się smoki. Wódz wypadł ze swoim nowym sztyletem w dłoni na zewnątrz. Czkawka również chwycił sztylet, a Valka zabrała dzieci w bezpieczne miejsce. Ja w tym czasie pobiegłam do kuźni. Zdyszana przywitałam Pyskacza i zabrałam się do roboty. Było dużo broni, więc wywnioskowałam, że jest więcej smoków. Po chwili, jakby w zwolnionym tempie i tylko kątem oka, zobaczyłam jak jakiś Śmietnik Zębacz otwiera paszczę przed Czkawką. Już miał splunąć azotem, gdy rzuciłam miecz, który właśnie wykuwałam, i rzuciłam się Czkawce na pomoc. Mój brat zamknął oczy i przerażony czekał na koniec. Wtedy ja wpadłam między niego a smoka. - Stój – krzyknęłam. O dziwo, smok posłuchał mnie i spojrzał na mnie z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili skłonił łeb, tak jakby kłaniał mi się. Patrzył jak zahipnozowany na mnie. Wtedy ja wyciągnęłam powoli rękę i położyłam ją na pysku smoka. Czkawka, który, dźwignął się już na nogi, obserwował mnie z zaskoczeniem. Było tak spokojnie ... Liczył się tylko ten smok i ja ... Wtedy tą chwilę przerwał Stoick, który zaatakował smoka. Zamachnął się na niego toporem, ale gad zwinnie uskoczył przed śmiercionośną bronią. Wtedy Śmietnik strzelił w niego kolcami. Widząc, że coraz więcej wikingów go atakuje, smok chwycił mnie w swoje szpony i wzniósł się w powietrze. Chciałam krzyknąć, ale głoś uwiązł mi w gardle. Poczułam ciepłą energię smoczycy. Poczułam jak macha skrzydłami i unika pułapek i sieci. Byłam oniemiała. Zrozumiałam czemu smoki atakują Berk, i zrozumiałam, że wikingowie wiedzą o tych latających gadach tyle co nic. Spojrzałam w dół. Na plac przyszło mnóstwo wikingów. Pokazywali sobie mnie palcami. Zobaczyłam jak Valka płacze w objęciach wodza, a Czkawka nawołuje moje imię. Zrobiło mi się smutno, ale tak chciał los. Nie bałam się. Wiedziałam, że smok mi nic nie zrobi. Zaufałam mu, a smok, razem ze mną w jego szponach, odleciał ze mną w siną dal. Postanowiłam być dzielna. Jeżeli tak ma być to niech tak będzie. Rozluźniłam się. Na razie nie zobaczę już Berk. Muszę się tyle nauczyć ... Muszę iść do przodu ... =Rozdział II= '' '' Perspektywa Czkawki ' ' Wracamy do momentu gdy Śmietnik zaatakował syna wodza Nagle zaatakował mnie Śmietnik Zębacz. Już widziałem w jego pysku gorący azot i zamknąłem oczy. Czekałem na swój koniec. Bałem się, ale przynajmniej moja rodzina jest bezpieczna. Wtedy coś się stało. Usłyszałem czyjeś kroki i otworzyłem oczy. Przede mną stała moja siostra, Melody. Zasłoniła mnie swoim ciałem i otworzyła usta, tak jakby chciała mu coś powiedzieć. Ale zamiast słów z jej ust rozległo się warczenie. Takie jak warczą smoki. Śmietnik Zębacz zastygł w bezruchu. Patrzył na nią. Powoli dźwignąłem się na nogi. W osłupieniu wpatrywałem się w Melody. W sumie trudno się temu dziwić, ponieważ moja siostra zamknęła oczy i przyłożyła rękę do pysku gada. To było bardzo dziwne. Nagle mój ojciec zaatakował gada. Smok nie odleciał, ale zasłonił Melody swoim cielskiem. Wystrzelił w tatę kolce. Stoick umknął przed kolcami w ostatniej chwili. Gdy przybyło więcej wikingów Śmietnik złapał moją siostrzyczkę w swoje szpony i wzniósł się w powietrze. Melody nie rzucała się, a jej wyraz twarzy świadczył o tym, że w tej chwili jest myślami jakieś 100 mil od tego miejsca. - Uruchomić katapulty – krzyknął wódz. Kilka sieci na raz poszybowało w stronę gada, ale ten ominął je. Po chwili smok odleciał razem z Melody. Moja mama przytuliła się do taty i zaczęła płakać. - Melody! Melody! – krzyczałem rozpaczliwie. To się nie może tak skończyć. – Melody! Niestety smok pozostał niewzruszony. Dziewczyna obróciła się i posłała mi promienny uśmiech. Usiadłem ciężko na ziemi, a po moim policzku popłynęły łzy. Siedziałem tak jakieś 15 minut, gdy poczułem na swoim ramieniu jakiś ciężar. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Astrid. To ona położyła swoją rękę na moim ramieniu w pocieszającym geście. Na jej twarzy dostrzegłem łzy. - Chodź – powiedziała do mnie cicho. - Nie – mruknąłem. - Chodź ... - Nie! – krzyknąłem już teraz z furią. Wtedy dostrzegłem na jej twarzy rozpacz. No tak ... Melody była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. - Przepraszam – Wyszeptałem i popatrzyłem w jej szafirowe oczy. – To moja siostra i ... Nie musiałem kończyć, ona doskonale to rozumiała. Powoli wstałem i poddałem się. Nagle zaświtało mi w głowie pytanie. Jedno i konkretnie. Podbiegłem do ojca i powiedziałem: - Tato ... Ona może żyć ... - Jak to? – zapytał mnie wódz. - No bo ... I opowiedziałem mu to jak powstrzymała smoka przed zabiciem mnie. Pod powiekami poczułem łzy. - Ona ... Ona poświęciła się, aby ratować ciebie. To niemożliwe, żeby żyła – wyszeptała Valka przez łzy. Zacząłem płakać. Mój niekontrolowany szloch rozszedł się po całym placu, a rodzice przytulili mnie mocno. - Trzeba odbudować wioskę – powiedział po chwili Stoick. Wszyscy rzucili się do pracy. No prawie wszyscy. Astrid podeszła do mnie i przytuliła mnie. Poczułem się wspaniale, ale jakoś smutno. Astrid jest ... No bardzo mi się podoba, ale ... W sumie powinienem się cieszyć z tego przytulenia, ale chyba nie umiem się już cieszyć ... Z trudem przełknąłem łzy i zacząłem pomagać innych. Z czasem zacząłem pomagać Pyskaczowi w kuźni. Próbowałem zapomnieć, ale każde miejsce przypominało mi ją. Morze – jej oczy; wodospady, które mi pokazała – jej promienny uśmiech; a kuźnia – całą ją. Nawet Astrid przypominała mi moją siostrzyczkę. Muszę żyć dalej, ale ... Znowu się rozpłakałem. Ja tak nie dam rady. Może i Melody jest moją przyrodnią siostrą, ale ona jest też moją rodziną. Wziąłem się w garść i poszedłem się przespać. Za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Po chwili pogrążyłem się w słodkim śnie pełnym przeżyć z Melody .... ' ' =Rozdział III= ' ' Perspektywa Melody ' ' Po kilku godzinach lotu wylądowałyśmy na jakiejś dziwnej wyspie. Była bardzo duża. Prawie całkowicie pokryta była lodem. Nagle smoczyca wleciała do tajemnego tunelu z lodu. Po chwili wyleciała z niego. To co zobaczyłam było nie do opisania. Na większych i mniejszych półkach skalnych były jaskinie pełne smoków, a także małe oczka wodne. W środku kopuły było wielkie jezioro, w którym leżał biały smok. Miał małe skrzydełka i był naprawdę ogromny. Oprócz tego moją uwagę przyciągnęły liczne wodospady. Wokoło nas latały smoki. Były tam Straszliwce, Ponocniki, Gronkle, Zmiennoskrzydłe i inne znane mi i nie znane smoki. Z jednej z jaskiń wyszło właśnie stadko malutkich Koszmarów Ponocników. Śmiertnik Zębacz wylądował przed białym smokiem i skłonił się przed nim, Domyśliłam się, że to legendarny Alpha. Po c'Tekst tłustą czcionką'hwili zastanowienia pokłoniłam się przed nim. On skinął łbem. - Czemu ją tu przyprowadziłaś? – ryknął Alpha. - Ona jest wybraną – odpowiedziała mu smoczyca. - Iskro – zwrócił się smok do smoczycy. – Czy to na pewno ona? Wiesz przecież co się stało gdy się raz pomyliliśmy ... - Wiem – pośpieszyła z odpowiedzią Iskra. – Ale ona nas rozumie ... Oszołomostrach (domyśliłam się, że to on) spojrzał na mnie. - Czy to prawda? – zapytał. – Rozumiesz nas? - Tak – potwierdziłam w smoczym języku. - No, dobrze. W takim razie musisz tu zostać. Nauczymy cię to czego nie umiesz, a umieć musisz. Po rozmowie Iskra zaprowadziła mnie do jednej z jaskiń. Od razu otoczyły ją małe smoczki. - To twoje dzieci? – zapytałam. Iskra potwierdziła i kazała mi się przespać. Znając smoki (chociaż ledwie) jutro zaplanują mi całą serię treningów. Po chwili zasnęłam. Następnego dnia rano, około godziny 5.30 - Wstawaj, leniuchu! – ryknęła na mnie smoczyca, wyrywając mnie ze snu. - Już dobrze, wstaję – wstałam i jęknęłam. Całe ciało mnie bolało – zapewne po wielogodzinnym locie. Po chwili Iskra oprowadziła mnie po tej cudnej wyspie. Przy okazji dowiedziałam się, że to jest Smocze Sanktuarium. Oszołomostrach, tak jak się domyśliłam był Alphą. Opiekował się smokami od kilkuset lat. Miał na imię Ice. Poznałam mnóstwo nowych gatunków smoków, a także nowych przyjaciół. Byłam tak zmęczona, że gdy tylko znalazłam się w jaskini Iskry zapadłam w głęboki sen. I znowu następny dzień, i znowu około 5.30 - Wstawaj! Tym razem wstałam szybciej. Wciąż byłam zmęczona, ale Iskra i tak nie pozwoliłaby mi jeszcze pospać. ''- Tym razem – powiedziała chytrze smoczyca – sama łowisz sobie śniadanie. Bez pomocy smoka!'' O nie! Tutejsze ryby są naprawdę ogromne i naprawdę szybkie. A ja nie za bardzo umiem złowić taką rybę. - No trudno – westchnęłam. – Jeźdźmy z tym koksem. Iskra zaprowadziła mnie nad wartki strumień. Było w nim pełno ryb, które szybko umykały w dół rzeki. Iskra kazała mi wejść do wody i nałapać ryb, a sama usiadła na brzegu. Już miałam w ręce rybę, gdy ta nagle wyrwała mi się i uderzyła ogonem w twarz. Zaskoczona upuściłam ją. Popatrzyłam błagalnie na Iskrę, która skręcała się ze śmiechu. - Pomogłabyś lepiej – mruknęłam - Nie ha...ha...ha... mogę – odpowiedziała – Alpha ha... ha... ha... zakazał. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach w końcu złapałam rybę. A właściwie rybkę, ponieważ była dość mała jak na rybę ze Smoczego Sanktuarium. Szybko ją zjadłam i podeszłam do smoczycy. Już miałam zadać jej pytanie gdy przerwała mi: ''- Dzisiaj musisz poćwiczyć równowagę podczas lotu, dobrze?'' Usiadłam na niej i wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze. Poczułam się wspaniale ... Po raz pierwszy poczułam się wolna ... ''- Super nie? – zapytała Iskierka. – Też to kocham ... A teraz wstań i zrób kilka kroków.'' Posłuchałam jej. Szło mi całkiem dobrze, gdy ... Ześlizgnęłam się ze skrzydła! Zaczęłam spadać. Widziałam jak ziemia przybliża się w bardzo szybkim tempie. W ostatniej chwili złapał mnie Śmiertnik. Popatrzyłam do góry i zobaczyłam Iskrę. - Dziękuję – powiedziałam z ulgą. - Nie ma sprawy. Każdego kolejnego dnia uczyłam się co rusz nowych rzeczy. Stałam się odważna, nauczyłam się jak być smokiem. Wiedziałam już, że każdy kolejny dzień przynosi miłe niespodzianki, ale ... Tęskniłam za domem, za Czkawką, Astrid, Valką, Stoickiem i resztą Wandali. Odrobinę smutna zasnęłam. =Rozdział IV= '' '' Perspektywa Czkawki ' ' 2 miesiące później Od porwania Melody minęły 2 miesiące. Troszkę się pozbierałem, ale nie całkiem. Teraz Astrid jest moim szczęściem i tylko to się liczy. Spędzam z nią dużo czasu. Zamiast Melody to ja pomagam Pyskaczowi w kuźni. - Astrid! – złapałem ją za rękę. – Pójdziesz ze mną na ... – wziąłem głęboki wdech – na spacer? - Jasne – powiedziała, chociaż bez przekonania. – I tak nie mam nic do roboty ... Zaprowadziłem ją nad Krucze Urwisko. Sam często tu przychodziłem. - Ty znalazłeś to miejsce? – zapytała Astriś. - Nie – mruknąłem. Astrid musiała się domyślić, że to moja siostrzyczka znalazła to miejsce bo przytuliła się do mnie. Ale fajnie ... - Nie martw się ... – wyszeptała mi do ucha. – I tak nie zmienisz już biegu historii, prawda? Musiałem przyznać jej rację. Po kilkunastu wspaniałych minutach wróciliśmy do wioski. Zbliżała się pora obiadu, więc zaprosiłem Astrid do siebie. Gdy weszliśmy do domu Valka już krzątała się po kuchni. Po domu roznosił się cudowny zapach jedzenia. - Mamo, zaprosiłem Astrid na obiad, ok.? - Tak, tak, dobrze. Nakryjcie do stołu – poprosiła moja mama. Po chwili usiedliśmy przy stole. Już zaczynaliśmy jeść, gdy zabrzmiał róg. Przestraszony spojrzałem na rodziców. 2 miesiące temu było tak samo ... Jednak rodzice po prostu chwycili za broń i poszli wypełnić swoje zadania. Astrid i ja chwyciliśmy wiadra i wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz. Od razu je napełniliśmy i zgasiliśmy kilka mniejszych pożarów. - Czkawka! – rozległ się głos naszego kowala. – Pomóż mi w kuźni, dobrze? Od razu tam pobiegłem i zająłem się pracą. - Pyskacz, Czkawka! Pomóżcie nam! – zawołał Stoick. Zacząłem odpierać ataki smoków. Nagle usłyszałem hałas w kuźni. Poszedłem tam. Jakiś człowiek zabierał skórę i żelastwo (kawałki metali) oraz jakieś narzędzia. Zaszedłem go od tyłu gdy ten odwrócił się. Miał na sobie maskę. Pośpiesznie zabrał rzeczy i wyszedł na dwór. Tam zagwizdał cicho. Podbiegłem do niego, ale drogę zstąpił mi smok. Postać wsiadła na smoka i odleciała, a wraz z nią odleciały i inne smoki. Dziwne ... Jednak zapomniałem o tym jeźdźcu, gdy tylko zacząłem pomagać w odbudowie wioski. Nie powiedziałem o nim nikomu. Perspektywa Melody ' ' Właśnie wróciłam z „napadu” na Berk. Ukradłam trochę skóry, narzędzi i złomu. Widziałam Czkawkę ... Chciałam mu powiedzieć, że to ja, że żyję, ale Alpha mi zakazał. A, tak przy okazji to mieszkam w Sanktuarium od 2 miesięcy. Teraz wiem o smokach dużo więcej niż wcześniej.. Zrobiłam sobie strój do latania. Jest fioletowo – morski. Do tego mam maskę w tych samych kolorach. Do paska przypięte mam różne zioła i inne takie. W Sanktuarium zrobiłam sobie taką „kuźnie”. Jest maleńka, ale wystarczająca. Dzięki niej zrobiłam strój. Smoki nauczyły mnie bardzo wielu rzeczy. Między innymi jak bezszelestnie się poruszać, uciekać z lochów i tym podobne. Według nich te umiejętności bardzo mi się przydadzą. Tymczasem na Berk Perspektywa Czkawki Zmęczony położyłem się na łóżku. Cały dzień pomagałem Pyskaczowi w kuźni, bo co chwila atakują smoki. No, nie dosłownie, ale bardzo często. Teraz nie pomagam w walce, ale w kuźni. Przyznam, że podoba mi się to. Bardzo szybko umiem wykuć miecz, topór, a nawet zrobić sieć na smoki. Oprócz smoków, to na Berk jest nawet spokojnie. Z prawie wszystkimi wyspami mamy pokój. Przy okazji muszę się pochwalić, że umiem pokonać wszystkich moich rówieśników. No, dobra ... Nie wszystkich. Tylko Astrid jest ode mnie lepsza, ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Każdy dzień jest dniem treningu. Niedługo moje 13 urodziny ... Jeszcze trochę ponad rok i odbędę z resztą (czyt. Astrid, Śledzikiem, Smarkiem i bliźniakami) Smocze Szkolenie. Kurczę, ale będzie fajnie jeżeli to ja zabiję swojego pierwszego smoka na arenie. No, ale muszę jeszcze dużo poćwiczyć. =Rozdział V= '' '' Perspektywa Melody ' ' Rok i jakiś czas później Minął już rok. Nadal mieszkam w Smoczym Sanktuarium i nie zamierzam się przeprowadzać. Nikt nie zna mojego imienia, wieku, rodziny oraz miejsca, które było i jest moim domem. Teraz jestem znana jako Smoczy Jeździec. Kurczę! Żaden z wikingów nie jest na tyle mądry, aby nawet przypuścić, że jestem dziewczyną. Śmieszne ... No, ale ogółem to uwalniam smoki. Nie uczę wikingów jak je tresować, ale przekonuję ich aby nie zabijali tych słodkich gadów. Według Oszołomstracha stałam się Smoczym Władcą. Leczę smoki, uwalniam je (wiem, że to już mówiłam, ale robię to prawie codziennie) i walczę z Drago Krwawdoniem i innymi takimi. Kilka razy w miesiącu siedzę w lochu u Drago, Albrechta i Dagura. Ciągle zmieniam smoki. Raz latam na Stormcutterze, innym razem na Iskrze, Koszmarze Pomocniku czy innym smokiem. Za każdym razem uciekam. I za każdym razem tym idiotom (sorry, nie lubię tamtych ... no, wymienionych wyżej) chodzi o to samo. „Jak się tresuje smoki? Jak nimi władać? Kim jestem?” I inne takie bzdety ... Nauczyłam się też panować nad emocjami. Umiem mieć „kamienną maskę”. Lubię wkurzać moich wrogów, a maska z kamienia skutkuje. Uwielbiam patrzeć jak robią z siebie głupków. Odwiedziłam prawie wszystkie wyspy na archipelagu. Prawie wszystkie, ponieważ unikam Berk. Raz przyleciałam tam, ale oni próbowali mnie zabić, więc zrezygnowałam. Ale dzisiaj muszę zrobić wyjątek. Dzisiaj ma się odbyć końcowy etap Smoczego Szkolenia. Czyli zabicie smoka. Na to nie mogłam pozwolić. Wyleciałam wczesnym rankiem na Iskrze. Pierwsze promienie słońca oświetlały mi i smokowi drogę. Po 4 godzinach lotu byłam na miejscu. Zdążyłam w samą porę. Sączysmark, który wygrał szkolenie, ponieważ wcześniej „znokautował” Astrid i Czkawkę, już zamierzał zabić biednego Koszmara Pomocnika, gdy rzuciłam sieć w stronę topora. Broń wypadła z dłoni młodzieńca, a smok zaczął rozglądać się, zapewne w poszukiwaniu mnie. W końcu, dzięki Alphie, wszystkie smoki mnie znały. - Co, na Thora! – wściekł się Sączyślin, ojciec zwycięzcy. - Ni co – odparłam. Wyglądali na zaskoczonych. No, tak ... Była w takim miejscu, że mnie nie widzieli. - Kto to powiedział? – zapytał Stoick. Z ociąganiem wyleciałam na Iskrze z kryjówki. Smoczyca wylądowała na „dachu” areny. - Ja, to powiedziałam Stoicku – powiedziałam głośno i wyraźnie. - Nie bój się maleńki – powiedziałam cicho do spętanego smoka. Było cicho jak makiem zasiał. Po chwili Astrid, która była obecna na widowni, powiedziała cicho: - Smoczy Jeździec – jednak jej szept rozniósł się po całej arenie. - Tak – powiedziałam pogodnie, zsiadając ze smoka. Przy okazji poprosiłam ją, żeby odleciała, ale została w osadzie. Na wszelki wypadek. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie w osłupieniu. Moim skromnym zdaniem, oni byli po prostu przerażeni. - Czego chcesz? – zapytał mnie wódz. - No jak to czego? – obruszyłam się. – A czemu nazywają mnie tak jak nazywają? – wskazałam na Śledzika. - Bo ochraniasz smoki, leczysz je i chcesz aby między smokami i wikingami był pokój – odpowiedział potulnie wskazany. - No właśnie – zgodziłam się. – Więc? - Nie wypuścimy ich – odparł zezłoszczony Stoick. - Czemu? – teraz ja też byłam wkurzona na maxa. - Bo tak! One zabierają nam jedzenie i ... - Dlatego je zabijacie...? – podpowiedziałam, a on przytaknął. Popatrzyłam bezradnie po twarzach wikingów. Jedni byli wystraszeni, inni – wyglądali jakby mieli mnie zabić. Zeskoczyłam na arenę. Nikt mnie nie zatrzymał, więc podeszłam do smoka i przecięłam więzy. Smoczek popatrzył na mnie radośnie i zaczął się do mnie łasić. - Jak, ty to ...? – Stoick i pozostali wikingowie patrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę. - Normalnie – odpowiedziałam już znudzona całą tą paplaniną. Po chwili przyleciała Iskierka i już odlatywałyśmy gdy usłyszałam świst powietrza. Świst powietrza przecinanego toporem. Wiedziałam, że broń leci bardzo szybko, więc złapałam ją. - Wcześniej byliście mili dla obcych ... teraz to się zmieniło - weschnęłam. - A dla smoków ...? Jesteście chyba jeszcze gorsi ... Zawróciłam Iskrę, gdy nagle coś wpadło mi do głowy. Po chwili wahania wyjęłam z kieszonki zielony kamyczek i rzuciłam nim w stronę Czkawki. Ciekawe czy pamięta ...? Perspektywa Czkawki Ze zdumieniem wpatrywałem się w odlatującego jeźdźca. Nagle coś małego uderzyło mnie w głowę. Podniosłem to coś. Przedmiot okazał się być małym kamyczkiem w kolorze szmaragdu. Poje oczy napełniły się łzami. Wiedziałem kto był jeźdźcem ...! Tylko jedna osoba rzucała we mnie małymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Tylko ta osoba, ta jedna ... Pociągnąłem nosem. Ona żyje! Żyje! Żyje! Chciało mi się skakać z radości. No, ale ... Kurczę, czemu zawsze jest jakieś "ale" ?!? Czemu ona była na smoku? W dodatku wyglądał on tak samo jak ten, który prawie rok temu mnie zaatakował ?!? A może to ten ...? A ten kamyczek ...? No, dobra, ogarnij się chłopie ... Powoli poszedłem do domu. W domu czekała na mnie kolejna niespodzianka. A mianowicie na biurku leżała jakaś karteczka. Były na niej tylko 4 słowa: "Przyjdź nad Krucze Urwisko" Charakter pisma wydał mi się łudzoąco podobny do jej pisma. Bez wahania poszedłem do lasu. Nareszcie doszedłem na miejsce. Krucze Urwisko ... Ślicznie tu. Tak jak się spodziewałem na kamieniu, przy jeziorku siedziała postać. Miała strój z maską. Do paska przypięte miała woreczki, prawdopodobnie z ziołami. Rzucała w wodę kamienie (puszczała "kaczki"). Gdy szedłem do niej niechcący nastąpiłem na gałąź. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, z wymierzonym we mnie sztyletem, lecz widząc mnie opuściła go. - To Ty ... - szepnęła z ulgą. - Tak ... - podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem nią. - Tęskniłem ... Dziewczyna zaśmiał się, a ja zdjąłem jej maskę. Moim oczom ukazała się Melody. Była ładniejsza niż ostatnim razem i bardziej wysportowana. Jej kruczoczarne włosy spadały jej na plecy. Morskie oczy dziewczyny bacznie lustrowały okolicę. Była zaniepokojona. - Ktoś jest w krzakach - szepnęła do mnie i wycofała się do jaskini. Po chwili ja też zorientowałem się, że ktoś jest w krzakach: - Cicho! - szepnął ktoś. - Nie, to ty bądź cicho! - ktoś kłócił się z inną osobą. Cicho podszedłem do "mówiących" krzaków. W nich, tak jak podejrzewałem, znalazłem moich rówieśników. Śledzik wyglądał jakby miał zapaść się pod ziemię, a bliźniaki, jak to bliźniaki - kłóciły się z nowu o coś. Nagle Astrid przygwoździła mnie do drzewa za pomocą swojego topora. - Co tu robiłeś? - zapytała jak zwykle miła Astriś. Przez ten rok wszyscy się zmieniliśmy. Astrid pozbierała się po "utracie" Melody i zrobiła się jeszcze wredniejsza. Smark - on to właściwie nic się nie zmienił. Jest tylko silniejszy co pokazuje mi przy każdej możliwej okazji. Bliźniaki zrobiły się jeszcze większymi idiotami, a Śledzik ... Jest większy, ale, jak na złość, bardziej tchórzliwy. A ja? Przez to że moja siostra "nie żyje" to oni nie mają się na kim wyżyć! Wcześniej byłem lubiany i w ogóle, a teraz? Ateraz życie jest moim największym koszmarem ... - Nic - wydukałem po chwili i spojrzałem w jej błękitne oczy, co zaowocował oczywiście prawym sierpowym dziewczyny. Roztarłem obolały policzek. Nagle poczułem ból w nodze. Upadłem na kolana. To Sączysmark kopnął mnie. Żeby tylko Melody teraz nie wyszła z kryjówki ...! Niestety, wykrakałem ... Dziewczyna wyszła z jaskini i walnęła Smarka. Zawahała się czy uderzyć Astrid, ale to był błąd. Blondynka uderzyła ją. Moja siostra szybko się pozbierała i odparowała cios. - Jutro o tej samej porze - rozległy się słowa Melody w mojej głowie. - Kurczę! Jak Ty to zrobiłaś? - zapytałem ją, również w myślach, ale odpowiedziała mi śmiechem i uciekła w las. Dziękuję Ci Nessaii za udział, co skutkuje również dedykiem dla Ciebie :D . Dedyk dla Nessaiaa :D . Perspektywa Melody Uciekłam po "bójce" do lasu. Szkoda, że musiałam uderzyć Astrid ... Zmienili się ... No, ale nieważne. Dotarłam nad klif i zagwizdałam cicho. Po chwili skoczyłam z klifu. Ale zamiast "rozplaskać" się o wodę i skały spadłam na smoka. Pogłaskałam zielonego Wrzeńca po łebku. Smok zaczął płynąć, a ja zamyśliłam się ... Ciekawe co by było, gdybym wróciła ... Gdybym nie przekonała się do Iskry ... Gdybym nie zobaczyła, jak żyć ze smokami ... Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie gardłowy ryk. Podniosłam wzrok. Na pobliskiej skale siedział Wond - młody samiec Grmogrzmota. Teraz Kay - samiec Wrzeńca - nie mógł ze mną płynąć - w wodzie było za dużo skał. Wsiadłam na Gromogrzmota i polecieliśmy. Wond robił w powietrzu najróżniejsze akrobacje - wiry, korkociągi, beczki i inne zwariowane sztuczki. Zaczęło mi się robić nie dobrze, ale na szczęście po chwili wylądowaliśmy. Gdy tylko postawiłam nogi na ziemii zostałam "zaatakowana" przez Iskrę. Z trudem zaczęłam odpychać jezyk smoka. Niestety - język mojej "kochanej" Iskierki był szybszy. Po chwili uwolniłam się. ''- Wszystko było dobrze? - zapytałam.'' Tymczasem na Berk Pespektywa Czkawki Pobiegłem za nią, jednak ona jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Nagle usłyszałem szelest. Poszedłem w tamtą stronę. Na ziemi leżał związany smok. Był czarny jak noc. Miał długi ogon i duże skrzydła. Odetchnąłem. Wtedy smok odwrócił się i popatrzył na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczami. Podszedłem do niego. Gad przymknął swoje oczy. Zawahałem się, ale przeciąłem więzy sztyletem, który zawsze noszę przy sobie. Uwolniony smok uciekł. Pobiegłem za nim. Po kilkunastu minutach znalazłem go nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Nocna Furia spokojnie łowiła ryby. Zacząłem do niej podchodzić. Na moje nieszczęście zastąpiłem na gałązkę, która złamała się. Zaalarmowany gad podbiegł do najdalszego kąta Urwiska. Przyjął pozycję atakującą (a może i obronną?). Zaczął warczeć, jednak po chwili gwałtownie usiadł. Wciągnął w nozdrza powietrze i przechylił łeb w lewą stronę. - Władca - wymruczał, po czym podszedł do mnie i zaczął się łasić. Patrzyłem na to oszołomiony. Czy ja właśnie zrozumiałem co on do mnie powiedział? Czy ze mną wszystko jest w porządku? - Czy Ty ... - zapytałem niepewnie. - Czy ja Cię właśnie ... zrozumiałem ...? Gad potwierdził. Usiadłem na pobliskim kamieniu. - Jeś Władcą, więc Cię rozumiem. Przy okazji mam na imię Szczerbatek. - Jesteś ... Nicną Furią...? Smok ponownie potwierdził. Potrząsnąłe głową - to niemożliwe ...! Chyba zwariowałem ... Jednak smok, jakby czytając mi w myślach, powiedział: - Nie, nie zwariowałeś, i ja nie czytam w myślach, tylko wyglądasz jakbyś się nad tym zastanawiał. Musiałem głupio wyglądać, bo smoka zaczął tarzać się ze śmiechu. Jeszcze bardziej wybałuszyłem oczy. Jak smok może się śmiać? Po chwili gad uspokoił się. Spojrzał na mnie z zainteresowaniem i znowu się zaśmiał. Po chwili jednak spokojnie rozmawialiśmy. Dowiedziałem się, że kiedyś bogowie wybrali jedną osobę, której zadaniem jest połączenie dwóch naszych światów, smoków i ludzi. To znaczy zrobili to potym jak ludzie wywołali wojnę. Tą osobą miałem być ja. Trochę to dziwne - jestem najsłabszy i najgorszy. Przynajmniej dla wikingów. Według Szczerba, którego już zdążyłem polubić, jestem potężniejszy od niektórych smoków. Mam też jakieś ukryte zdolności, a smoczy język jest jedną z nich. Po kilku godzinach rozmowy poszedłem do domu i położyłem się spać. Szybko zasnąłem. Przepraszam, za taki krótki next. W najbliższym czasie jeszcze coś dodam. Jestem na obozie konnym, więc sami chyba rozumiecie, że mam ograniczony dostęp do Wiki. A i tak w ogólę to życzę Wam wspaniałych wakacji! Wróciłam już z obozu ;D. No, dobra to ... Dedyk dla Nessaii ;D. =Rozdział VI= '' '' Minął tydzień, Czkawka zrobił Szczerbatkowi siodło i uczy się na nim latać. Przy okazji uczy się smoczego języka i innych rzeczy ... Perspektywa Melody Tydzień od spotkania Czkawki i Szczerbatka, u Melody, w Smoczym Sanktuarium Nerwowo rozejrzałam się po Sanktuarium. Właśnie minął tydzień od mojego powrotu z Berk. I tydzień przygotowań. Gdy wróciła Iskra powiedziała mi o Drago ... Tak, Drago chce zaatakować Sanktuarium. Od tygodnia mamy stan wyjątkowy - smoki patrolują okolice, a ja z innymi gadami opracowauję strategię. Według Alfy wygramy tą bitwę - jesteśmy świetnie przygotowani. Jednak boję się, że to za mało. A co jeżeli przegramy ...? ''- Nie martw się, nie przegramy - powiedziała Iskra, lądując koło mnie. Czasami zastanawiam się skąd ona iwe o czym myślę. - Patrole nie zauważyły niczego szczególnego - dokończyła smoczyca, uprzedzając moje pytanie.'' Odetchnęłam i poszłam sprawdzić moje uzbrojenie. Sztylety? Są. Łuk i strzały? Obowiązkowo. Po chwili wahania ukryłam jeszcze na nogawce spodni miecz i kilka sztylecików. Przebrałam się w moją zbroję Smoczego Jeźdźca. Wyszłam z jaskini i podeszłam do Alfy. Ukłoniłam mu się i powiedziałam: ''- Alfo, a co jeżeli przegramy ...?'' ''- Nie wiem - westchnął Oszołomostrach. Pierwszy raz widziałam go przygnębionego. - No, ale miejmy nadzieję, że nie przegramy - smok dodał mi i sobie otuchy.'' Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i przytuliłam się do smoka. Czułam się przy nim ... nie wiem, tak bezpiecznie ...? Alfa był dla mnie ojcem, takim smoczym ojcem. Po chwili poszłam do kilku Zębirogów Zamkogłowych. ''- Cześć, co tam? - zagadnęłam.'' ''- Dobrze, chyba - odpowiedziała mi jedna głowa różowej smoczycy. Jako jedyna z gatunku miała ten kolor.'' ''- A wy? - zapytała zielonego smoka.'' ''- No, cóż ... Bywało lepiej - odparła prawa głowa smoka.'' ''- Nigdy nie byliśmy tak zdenerwowani - dokończyła lewa głowa.'' Pokiwałam ze zrozumieniem głową i odeszłam. Nagle podleciał do mnie Trufl, młody samiec Tajfumeranga. Jego łuski były czerwone. Ze zdenerwowaniem powiedział: ''- Melody, oni ... Oni ...'' Nie dokończył, bo kula z katapulty uderzyła w lód nad nami. Szybko odskoczyliśmy. Alfa rykną, a smoki wyleciały z lodowej góry. Zduśne Zdechy zaczęły wytwarzać mgłę. Podleciała do mnie Iskra. Z powietrza oceniłam sytuację. Dziesięć statków. Na każdym z nich po co najmniej trzy katapulty i kilkanaście sieci. Szybko atakowali. Kilkanaście smoków zostało zestrzelonych, ale nie na długo. Inne gady od razu je uwolniły. Koszmary Ponocniki w towarzystwie Zębirogów Zamkogłowych, zaczęło niszczyć statki po lewej stronie. Po prawej stronie zaciekle walczyły Śmiertniki Zębacze, Gronkle i Drzewokosy. Większość statków została zatopiona. Byłam szczęśliwa, wygrywaliśmy. Niestety, nie przewidziałam jednego. No, ale skąd, do licha, miałam wiedzieć, że Krwawdoń ma drugiego Alfę ?!? Czarny Oszołomostrach przejął kontrolę nad smokami. Na szczęście Iskra nie była w polu hipnozy. Wrogi Alfa kazał zaatakować Sanktuarium. Wtedy Biały Oszołomotrach wyszedł na zewnątrz. Rozpoczęła się walka tytanów. Ice uderzył w przeciwnika, lecz tamten zrobił unik. Oba smoki ryczały przeraźliwie. Żaden nie mógł trafić w drugiego. Wtedy to się stało. Czarny Alfa zranił Białego w brzuch. Ice zawył z bólu, lecz drugiego Alfy to nie obchodziło. Wbił swoje kły w ciało białego smoka. Odwróciłam wzrok, a po moich policzkach popłynęły łzy. Czemu nie włączyłam się do walki? Nie wiem ... Przecież mogłam ... Zaczęłam płakać. W tym czasie Drago zabrał smoki i odpłynął. Iskra poleciała za nimi. Trzymałyśmy się z boku. Wtedy zobaczyłam jego kolejny cel. Berk. Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie skończyłem wykuwać miecz dla ojca, gdy usłyszałem róg. Wybiegłem z kuźni i zamarłem. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się małe punkty. W powietrzu jak i w wodzie. Nie, to niemożliwe. - Przygotować broń! - krzyczał mój ojciec. Wojownicy chwytali za oręż, nawet kobiety i dzieci. Po godzinie armia dotarła do brzegu. Wtedy go zobaczyłem. Stał na największym smoku jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Był cały biały. - Alfa - wyszeptał Śledzik, po czym zawołał: - Klasa 10! Klasa 10! Nie za bardzo zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi, ale chyba coś złego. No, a wracając, na czarnym smoku siedział największy wróg mojego ojca. Drago Krwawdoń. Smok płynął między dwoma statkami. Na jednym z nich dostrzegłem Dagura Szalonego, a na drugim - Albrechta Perfidnego. Podbiegłem do ojca, który stał na brzegu i przyglądał się wrogom. - Dlaczego atakujecie? - zapytał Stoick. - Bo ... tak! - zaniósł się szyderczym śmiechem Dagur. - Nie martw się, nie wygracie. - Ale ... jak przejąłeś kontrolę nad smokami ...? - nie dowierzał wódz. - Normalnie? - odparł Drago. - Ale po co? - pytał ciągle mój tata. Koło niego stanęła Valka. - Bo jesteś moim największym wrogiem, a smokami bo ... żeby je zniszczyć! - wydarł się Drago. Wtedy koło mnie (stałem koło moich rodziców) wylądował smok. Smok z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Melody. Stoick odwrócił się gwałtownie. - Ty! - krzyknął. - Tak ja ... - odpowiedziała Jeźdźczyni. - Chcę Wam pomóc. - A co się tyczy ciebie - powiedziała do Drago. - To dlaczego zabiłeś Ice ?!? Drago wydał się trochę zbity z tropu. - No właśnie, dlaczego? - zapytałem, zastanawiając się kim był Ice. - I inne smoki też, co? - zapytała Melody. Twarz Drago przybrała kolor purpury. - Smoki ... zabiły mi żonę i porwały córkę! Córkę? Żonę? To ktoś go pokochał? - Dziewczynka miała od urodzenia na prawym ramieniu znamię w kształcie smoka! Miała na imię Echoria! - rozkręcał się Krwawdoń. - One ją zabiły! Koło mnie Melody gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Po chwili zeszła ze smoka i wyszła krok naprzód. - Nie ... One mnie nie zabiły - powiedziała - tato ... Drago wytrzeszczył oczy. Ja również się zdziwiłem. Wikingowie zaczeli szeptać między sobą. - To ty ...? - wyszeptał Krwawdoń. - Echorio ... choć, przyłącz się do nas ... do mnie ... - Do was? Do ciebie? O nie, chyba oszalałeś! - wydarła się. - Po tylu ranach jakie mi zadałeś, po tylu torturach ... Ja mam się do ciebie przyłączyć? No, dobra ... Bardzo się zdziwiłem. Melody to Echoria? Dziwne ... Jeszcze te rany i tortury ... Jeszcze dziwniejsze. - Skończyliście już? - zapytał znudzony Dagur. Drago przytaknął. - DO ATAKU! - krzyknął. - SZCZERBATEK! - krzyknąłem w tej samej chwili. Wikingowie dziwnie się na mnie popatrzyli, ale zaczęłi odpierać ataki wroga. Po chwili usłyszałem ten dźwięk. Świst powietrza. Koło mnie wylądowała Nocna Furia. Albrecht przerwał na chwilę walkę i z niedowierzaniem wyszeptał: - Nocna Furia ...? Jednak pan Perfidny szybko ponowił walkę, odrywając wzrok od Szczerba. Wskoczyłem na smoka. - Dawaj, Mordko! Melody też walczyła na smoku. Z samicy Śmiertnika Zębacza atakowała Dagura. - Czkawka! - zawołała do mnie Jeźdźczyni. - Chodź! Szybko polecieliśmy ze Szcerbem za nią. Po drodze zabraliśmy moich rówieśników. Polecieliśmy na ... Pole Smoczymiętki! Melody wyjaśniła nam co robimy. Pośpiesznie zaczeliśmy napełniać kosze smoczymiętką. Tak swoją drogą, to ciekawe skąd one się tam wzięły ...? Po chwili mieliśmy 10 koszy. W tym czasie Melody zawołała smoki. Astrid dostała Śmiertnika Zębacza, bliźniaki Zębiroga, Smark - Koszmara Ponocnika. Śledzik dostał Gronkla. Przy okazji dowiedziałem się, że smoki to Wichura, Wym i Jot, Hakokieł i Sztukamięs. Smoki pokłoniły się mi i Melody. Chwila, co? A tak ... Melody przy okazji rozumiała smoczy język. Wsiedliśmy na smoki. Może moi rówieśnicy zrobili to dość niepewnie, ale w końcu wystartowaliśmy. Wlecieliśmy w chmarę smoków, przy okazji rozsypując pachnące ziele. Uwolnione, spod hipnozy alfy, smoki odleciały, lub zaczęły pomagać mieszkańcom Berk. Stoick, moja mama i inni wikingowie wydali triumfialny okrzyk. Niestety, ani Szczerbo, ani ja, nie zauważył lecącej w naszą stronę sieci. Spadliśmy na ziemię. Szybko uwolniłem nas, za pomocą sztyletu. Wtedy usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Gwałtownie się odwróciłem. W moją stronę leciała włócznia, rzucona przez Drago. Nie miałem szans na ucieczkę. Zamknąłem oczy i czekałem na swój koniec. Perspektywa Narratora Czkawka zamknął oczy. W jego stronę leciał włócznia. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna kątem oka zaobaczyła lecącą broń. Bez wahania pobiegła tam. Była wściekła. Ktoś odważył się zaatakować jej brata. Może i przyszywanego, ale brata. Czuła w sobie furię. Skoczyła. Gdy była w powietrzu stało się coś dziwnego. Grot włóczni nie przebił syna wodza, ani morskookiej dziewczyny. Przebił średniej wielkości, fioletowo - granatową Nocną Furię, o morskich oczach. Trzeba bowiem dodać, że Smocza Jeźdźczyni zamieniła się w smoka. Smoczyca upadła na ziemię i w morskim świetle wróciła do swojej dawnej postaci. Zielonooki chłopak pobiegł do niej. Znamię na jej ramieniu pulsowało fioletowym światłem. - Melody! - krzyczał. Po jego policzku spłynęła łza. - Melody! Chłopak był załamany. Jego siostra znowu go ocaliła. Widać było, że jest poważnie ranna. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i wyszeptała: - Zaszczytem było móc nazywać Cię przyjacielem i bratem, Czkawko ... - zamknęła na chwilę oczy. - Abre los ojos*, Władco ... - wyszeptała w języku smoków. Jej pierś przestała się unosić. Czkawka był smutny. Smutny i wściekły. Delikatnie zamknął siostrze oczy i odwrócił się w stronę "ojca" dziewczyny. Chwycił za sztylet i z wojennym okrzykiem rzucił się na wroga. Drago zrobił unik, ale widać było, że jest zmęczony. I bezbronny - nie maiał broni. Niestety szybko to naprawił - podniósł miecz jakiegoś poległego wikinga. Chłopak i mężczyzna zaczęli walczyć. Po kilkunastu minutach żaden z nich nie zdołał zranić drugiego. Zniecierpliwiony Krwawdoń przywołał Oszołomostracha. Smok zionął lodem na chłopaka. W tym czasie Szczerbatek zasłonił Czkawkę. Zostali uwięzieni w lodzie. Drago zaniósł się gardłowym śmiechem. Wokół niego i lodowej figury zebrali się wikingowie. Stoick i Valka podbiegli do lodu. Zaczęli płakać. Władca Alfy rozejrzał się, w poszukiwaniu towarzyszy. Dostrzegł ich. Dagur miał zranioną rękę, a Albrecht nogę, jednak uśmiechali się. Zwyciężyli. * Przejrzyj na oczy, Władco =Rozdział VII= Drago, Albrecht i Dagur napawali się zwycięstwem. Byli odwróceni tyłem do zamrożonych przyjaciół. Wtedy coś zaczęło się dziać. Lód zaczął promieniować niebieskim światłem. Zaskoczeni rodzice Czkawki przestali płakać. Nagle lód pękła. Wyskoczyła z niego Nocna Furia z brunetem na grzbiecie. Z bojowym rykiem pomiot burzy zaatakował Oszołomostracha. Po chwili plazma Szczerbatka odrąbała Alfie kieł. Czarny smok z rykiem zniknął w morzu. Oszołomieni "zwycięzcy" szybko zostali pokonani. No, nie wszyscy. Drago uciekł na jednym ze smoków, ale nikt się tym nie przejął. Inne smoki pokłoniły się nowemu Alfie. Wszystko było wspaniale. Nagle Czkawka się skrzywił. Zaniepokojony przyjaciel chłopaka podbiegł do niego. Syn wodza upadł na ziemię. Zamknął oczy, jednak po chwili je otworzył. Szczerbo odskoczył zaskoczony. Źrenice chłopaka zmieniły kształt. Wyglądały teraz jak źrenice smoka. Chłopak rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Po chwili na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Widział Melody. I smoki. I wikingów. Widział dusze zmarłych. =Epilog= Czkawka wraz ze swoim smokiem, Szczerbatkiem, i martwą siostrą odkrywają nowe krainy. Narażają życie dla smoków, ale to ich nie obchodzi. Bo co znaczy dla nich śmierć? Nic. Przecież po śmierci też będą razem ... Przepraszam, że uśmierciłam Melody, ale taką miałam wenę. Wiem, było mało Hiccastrid, ale ja po prostu nie umiem pisać takich scen. No dobra, mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie chociaż trochę Wam się spodobało. Zapraszam też na inne moje blogi: Inna Historia - mój nowy blog Nova - blog typu Q&A Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone